


The Game of Love

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, crack!fic, game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x Reader, Guardian angel!Gabriel x ReaderCharacter: Crowley, Sam, Dean, Reader and GabrielWord Count: 3,870A/N: Reference to 5.08, Switching Channels, one of my fav episodes. Slight crackfic (humorous, over the top but not ridiculous). This story is yet again hard to classify as either angst or fluff. I suppose gun to my head I choose fluff? This was written for the following challengesThis was written for:@atc74 Angelina’s 100 Follower Challenge with the prompt, “Everything Has Changed”- Taylor swift ft. Ed Sheeran@notnaturalanahi 600 Follower Crack Challenge with the prompt, “I think you may need an intervention.”@deals-with-demons Sarah’s 200 Follower challenge with the prompt, “Another great discovery by captain obvious.”@revwinchester Rev’s Birrthday Challenge with the prompt, game show host





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/156189307695/the-game-of-love)

 

 

“What am I doing here exactly?”

 

“We summoned you.”

 

“Another great discovery by Captain Obvious. I’m standing in a bloody devil’s trap after feeling the ground shake in hell. I know I was summoned. The question is why, Moose?”

 

Dean cleared his throat and waved briefly at Crowley signaling to him that he too was also sitting on the couch. Crowley gave him a death stare.

 

“Don’t look at me. This was Sam’s idea.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes.

 

“Moose working alone?”

 

“Not quite alone.”

 

The second that Gabriel came out of the shadows there was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the entire room. Everyone was frozen in place, deathly silent. The sound of rustling drew everyone’s attention. Crowley and Dean looked up at the same time to see a banner above the couch. Dean and Crowley shared an equally unamused look.

 

“I think you may need an intervention, both of you.”

 

“An intervention. Are you two morons bloody serious? An intervention for me and Dean? Jealous that he’s still my bestie? Sorry, Moose. It’s not my fault, Squirrel can’t get enough of me. Squirrel’s are known to like n-.”

 

“I’m not your bestie.”

 

“Thank god you cut him off. Let me jump in here, Sam. You two crazy kids are here because of Y/N. Sam and I are getting sick and tired of you both moping around after the poor girl. It’s actually quite ridiculous. So I have a plan.”

 

You walked into the room in your Winnie the Pooh pajamas, fuzzy socks, a tooth brush in your mouth, hair askew and your eyes wide as everyone turned to you. If you had known there would be guests, you wouldn’t have just barreled out of your room. You mumbled, “What the hell.” But with the toothbrush in your mouth it sounded more like, “rart ta haall.”

 

You noticed the devil’s trap under the couch and then the intervention sign. You ran to the bathroom to spit out your toothpaste. The scene in the living room froze, everyone unsure of what to do or say. You weren’t meant to just burst into the meeting. You looked at yourself in the mirror, fixing your hair at least so it didn’t look like you grew a mushroom on the top of your head. You would have run out of the bathroom to change but you had no idea what was happening and thought it best to return ASAP so you didn’t miss the mother of all explanations. Your top was hella tight and made your breasts look huge -- not like you were complaining really. The two men that intrigued you the most were out there.

 

The second you saw Crowley your heart sped up. You bit your lip. He looked just as handsome as always. You ran over to the devils’ trap. You didn’t like the idea of him being trapped here. You wanted him here with you but not trapped. You bent down in front of him giving him a good show of your cleavage. Crowley groaned as he looked down at you, his pants getting tighter by the second. You wiped the paint off ignoring whatever it was that Gabriel was telling you. Your face was in Crowley’s crotch at this point. You noticed his hard on and blushed profusely. Crowley bent down and ran his thumb on your cheek.

 

“All for you, pet.”

 

Your eyes traveled slowly down from his intense gaze to his crotch and up to his lips. You blushed even more as everyone’s attention on you continued. Crowley could hear how fast your heart was beating. He wanted nothing more than to kiss you right there and then.

 

Dean groaned at the scene before him. Your eyes jumped over to Dean’s. Truthfully, you hadn’t even noticed him there. You liked Dean, too, but were undeniably drawn to Crowley like a moth to a flame. There was amazing chemistry between you two but Crowley wasn’t the sensible choice. Dean treated you with the utmost respect and would make a fine boyfriend. You were a hunter as well and much preferred to hunt with the boys so it would be a perfect, sensible fit. But when is love and attraction sensible? You and Dean both understood the risks and limitations of your job. You couldn’t have a family it was way too dangerous but he could love you, grow old with you. You could have as close to a fairy tale ending as possible. But then why did your heart want Crowley? He made you nervous and excited. You felt alive when you were with him even if it was just to talk over cases. The second he came into the room, your eyes would light up and there was never anyone else that could ever get your attention. You couldn’t reconcile the two men in your mind. How does one choose? Your head or your heart? It’s not like you knew a lot about either of them? They weren’t the most forthcoming with their feelings or opinions. For all you knew maybe they just liked you. You smiled nervously at Dean wondering what the intervention was when the ground shifted.

 

You fell backwards from a crouching position to find your head meeting a pillow. You looked behind you to see a gorgeous King sized bed. Sam appeared on the far side of the room. You quickly got up and walked over to Gabriel about to demand an explanation when he held up his hand to you and Sam.

 

Gabriel could feel your apprehension. He placed a calming hand on your shoulder and turned you around slowly so you could take in the room. You appeared to be in a sound booth. There were controls near you and a person with headphones on manning them. Glass surrounded the booth. A candy-covered carpet was at your feet. Sam looked at you nervously. You moved forward and looked down to see a set of some sort. The big screen in your room was off for now and the only thing on was someone’s ipod and it was playing, Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran.

 

“I know who has your heart. I’m you guardian angel for Pete’s sake. I have to know. But none of you are acting on it. They haven’t told you how they feel and you haven’t made a decision. Consider this a platform to start a dialogue. Listen carefully and make a decision. Heart or head. I refuse to see my charge alone and upset over her love life. Please allow me to make you happy. If you say no then I’ll just make everyone appear back at the bunker. If we proceed it’s on your say so. We can pull the plug at any time.”

 

“This is insane, Gabriel.”

 

“What exactly is this?” You inquire diplomatically

 

“We’re in TV land and this my dear is a game show. Instead

of a man choosing for the lady, I will give them a venue in which they can reveal themselves to you and you choose the man. I will stay by you whatever you choose. I promise you.”

 

“Am I meant for one of them?”

 

“You choose your destiny not my father.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question. Am I meant for one of them?”

 

“Yes, but humans were given free will. Choose for yourself; don’t let destiny choose for you.”

 

“Will you harm them because I heard from Dean what you did the boys last time and-.”

 

“What? The nutcracker? He’s still sore about that?”

 

Sam gave Gabriel a death stare.

 

“That was last time and in all fairness I was trying to teach them a lesson and in turn they taught me one. No agendas, no destiny, no harm just questions. I promise.”

 

Sam gives him an incredulous look.

 

“There’s a TV in here so you can watch them both. If you ever want to stop the show, all you two have to do is press this red button and I will suddenly appear. Any concerns, you let me know.”

 

You sighed heavily before nodding.

 

“Proceed, Gabriel.”

 

“As you wish, milady.”

 

Gabriel winked and disappeared in the blink of an eye. The TV monitor in your room came on. You heard a theme song and then heard applause as Gabriel came out wearing a gold suit. Gabriel waved to the studio audience.

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

“This is Dean and Crowley, Sam. They aren’t exactly very forthcoming with their feelings. And I am lonely. I’ve been conflicted for a year now. I haven’t met anyone on a hunt. I always leave early from the bar because I don’t want to sleep with random people. I want a relationship. I want a future. I need to know. I deserve to be happy and so do they.”

 

“And Dean can move on.”

 

You give Sam a confused look.

 

“I see the way you look at Crowley but you have to be sure. If you need a game show to do so who am I to stop you?”

 

“Hello, party people! Welcome to the Game of Love. I’m your host -- Gabriel. Yes, like the angel ladies.”

 

The applause go crazy.

 

“You are too much. Stop the applause. I know I’m awesome. But this isn’t about me. This is about Y/N and our wonderful contestants. So lets pull up our preverbal sleeves and dig right in. On our left we have Dean Winchester a hunter.”

 

The crowd boos.

 

“And on our right we have the King of Hell. How awesome is that, an actual King.”

 

The crowd cheers. Dean tries to move but can’t and Crowley notices yet another devil’s trap but this time on the ceiling. He rolls his eyes at Gabriel and actually growls at him.

 

“Now, ladies and gentleman, let’s begin. Dean, what is your favorite movie genre?”

 

Dean stared at Gabriel confused.

 

“Action, I guess -- if I had to choose.”

 

“Same question to you.”

 

“You kidnapped us to ask me about movies. The second I can get out of here I will have your head. I am a King and you know I have a lot of appoint-.”

 

“Are you forfeiting your answer?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Crowley grumbles “Horror.”

 

“Is Y/N an insomniac?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well that’s not fair is it? Y/N lives with the Winchesters. How, pray tell, would I know that. If the Winchester says yes, so will I.”

 

“Noted. Okay so Y/N is having a bad day. What do you do?”

 

“Take Y/N out and try to get her mind off whatever it is that’s bothering her. We’d have a fun time. I would try to make her laugh as much as possible even if I had to act like a clown the whole night. It would be low key and all about her.”

 

“Oh, Squirrel. I’d pop in and hold her while I ask what’s wrong. I would listen intently to everything she says. I’d let her talk for as long as she needs to. I wouldn’t take her out. I would spend the night reminding her that she has a King who cares for her deeply. Sex and booze won’t fix the problem. It will still be there in the morning and now you’re adding a hangover to the current problems.”

 

“Sometimes things are too big to talk about or think about. Sometimes it hurts too much and you need a distraction and where did I say anything about sex?”

 

“Perhaps it is too big to talk about but let the lady choose the course of action, hmm?”

 

“Calm down, boys. Next question. What three words would you use to describe Y/N?”

 

“Gorgeous, strong and loyal.”

 

“Unlike my predecessor. I can’t relate three words but I understand this is a game show that we’re stuck in so very well. Sensitive at times, tough most of the time, and sassy just like me.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes.

 

“What are her favorite magazines and food?”

 

“She lives with the Winchesters. Hello -- unfair advantage bird brain.”

 

Gabriel scowls at the King.

 

“Careful, this is my show. Show respect where respect is due.”

 

Crowley rolls his eyes.

 

“What is her ideal date?”

 

Dean smiles, “I’d take her to a nice restaurant. Somewhere where the food is great but quiet enough to talk. Then we’d move to the bar.”

 

Crowley scoffs. “You would take her there. I am a King and can offer her anything in the world. I would take her not to a nice restaurant in some stupid Podunk town, no. I’d take her to the best restaurant period. She loves Italian food and I know the perfect place. The owner knows me well so I can get the best table away from prying eyes or I can simply buy out the restaurant for the night. Or we could eat in a nice street café in Paris. Anything that would put a smile on her face. Nothing loud, no obnoxious music. And my attention would be on her, work be damned. Afterwards we would go for dessert again anywhere she wants.”

 

“So you would let her lead?”

 

“In terms of where to go, I would indeed, Squirrel. In terms of other things I know what to do to make her happy and she should trust me to do that.”

 

“That leads us perfectly into the next question. Sex on the first date?”

 

“Sure why not? If we’re having a good night, what’s better than sex to end it off? If we’re feeling it, let’s do it. I would never think anything less of Y/N if she said yes.”

 

“I disagree with my occasional comrade here.”

 

“We went from besties to occasional comrades.”

 

“My apologies for delivering the truth. Y/N is a one-in-a-million girl and I would take great pleasure in getting to know her. Sex is great but I’m hundreds of years old so sex in and of itself gets a bit old after a while. Having sex with someone you know, love, and respect -- now that’s when it’s amazing.”

 

“What kind of future could you offer her?”

 

“Well we’re both hunters. I don’t really know if kids are in the cards. But if she wanted them I would try and make it work. It’s a bit early to tell and being a hunter is a dangerous job. All I can offer her is my heart.”

 

“I can offer her the Kingdom of Hell. She can rule by my side as a Queen. I would prefer that she stop hunting but I know Y/N very well and that’s part of who she is so I’ll just have to be okay with worrying about her constantly. I will always be there for her, whether it’s to hear about her day, to get revenge on whoever made her cry, relieve her stress, make love to her or remind her how much I love her. I could offer her a family if she wanted and would always have her back in any hunt. My Queen would never be hunting alone and I would never allow her to be in any real danger. She would hunt with my trusted demons. Contrary to popular belief, Dean demons can love just as strongly as humans. And I have the resources and ability to pamper her every second of the day.”

 

“Wow. That’s not fair. What? I can’t pamper her?”

 

“With what? Your pool hustle money? Nice clothes nice dinner, makeup. Nail polish, sexy bras, vacations, presents etc? You can do that?”

 

“Those are material things. What about cooking dinner for her? Being the one who senses she’s depressed or can’t sleep and do whatever it takes to make her feel better. How about doting on her when she’s sick. Or singing a stupid song to make her happy at karoke?”

 

“Now wait a minute here. Are you seriously suggesting all I can offer are material things? You think I can’t dote on her when she’s sick or sing at a karoke bar? I can give her the world as well as all the same gesture humans need, You can’t give her the world, she has to settle for you.”

 

“Settle for me? You’re a demon. I’m a human. She’d be settling if she picked you.”

 

“Do I need to get a ring in here? This isn’t verbal wrestling. You both answer the questions period. Stop being knuckleheads and just answer the questions? Got it? Good. Now what is she afraid of?”

 

Crowley and Dean spoke at the same time, “ Y/N is afraid of losing the people she loves -- either from death or from them walking away. “

 

“She can only choose one of you. How will each of you react if she doesn’t choose you?”

 

“It’s not that she wouldn’t be choosing me. It’s that she would be choosing the King of Hell over me. He’s evil and I question whether anything that he’s said today is actually true. Y/N, you can’t possibly be attracted to him.”

 

“I can hear your heartbeat Y/N when I wake into a room, see your eyes light up when I smile back at you. I would understand if you wanted a normal life with Dean but never question how deeply I care about you. Regardless of who you choose I will care for you and look out for you.”

 

“You can’t want him? Please Y/N please choose me. We hunt demons. How can you be his Queen and a hunter at the same time? I love you Y/N. I have loved you for a long time.”

 

“And that’s all the time we have for today folks. Some serious confessions here. We will return from a commercial break to reveal the winner.

 

 

The commercials consisted of a very reluctant Dean and Crowley reading from the teleprompter for venereal disease, two movie trailers, a promo of Hell featuring the King, a MacDonald’s commercial, and two clips from a talk show with David Letterman featuring both Crowley and Dean.

 

Gabriel appeared in the booth while the commercials played. You had your answer. You were worried how Dean would react but everyone knew you would pick Crowley. You loved him. You knew that choosing him would make you life hard but you wanted a future with him. You didn’t care about being a queen or being pampered. You loved the man that loved you and was fighting for you clearly in every answer he gave. Dean was a great guy and his answers were great but not what you needed at this moment. You hoped that you didn’t lose Dean but you couldn’t lie to yourself anymore. Crowley held you heart. Sam nodded to you knowing that you’d choose Crowley.

 

You felt the room shift and you stood in front of Crowley in a nice hotel room. You looked around and laughed.

 

“There goes Gabriel and his presumptions. I argued with the game because you two are tight-lipped when it comes to feelings but I choose you.”

 

“You really needed a game show to decide?”

 

“Would I have gotten those answers out of you if I just asked you the questions? Would you have answered the same if you didn’t feel like you were competing with Dean?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you. It’s always been you. Instead of what usually happens in hotel room how about you and I just stay up and talk really talk. How does that sound?”

 

“I’d love nothing more.”

 

 

 

Unknown to the two of you there was a small red envelope from Gabriel in the night stand. It read:

 

_Dear Y/N,_

_“I wanted you to be the one to choose but just so you know Crowley is your soulmate.”_  
_\- Your guardian angel, Gabriel_


End file.
